Chick Flicks
by Call-Me-Crazy.Cuz I Am
Summary: After an embarrassing walk-in, Robin can't sleep. So, he gets up and wanders around the Tower, ending up in the TV room, where Starfire is watching The Notebook. Hmm, what shall incur? Warning: Kissing and Fluff ahead.


A.N.** SO, I told you guys I was getting into the random one-shots? **

**Well, I'm feeling kinda love-starved and lonely right now( Repeat to self: I am a strong , independent young woman and I do not need a man to complete me), so I'm listening to The A-Team- I love you, Ed Sheeran!- reading really old romance Teen Titans fanfics, from like, 2004, and writing my own. **

**So, on with it, then, shall we? **

Robin POV:

I toss and turn in my bed, trying so hard to hold onto the sleep that's evading me.

It has been the most frustrating, confusing day that I've ever had, and all I want at this point is to just go to sleep and forget it all for a couple hours.

But of course, the voices in my head can't let that happen, now can they?

_You idiot! _One screams in my mind. _ What is wrong with you? _

_You walked in on her! And you liked it! _Another yells.

I grimace and shut my eyes tighter.

I didn't mean to walk in on Star, no matter what Cy says. I had to go to the bathroom, and, well, Starfire doesn't really know how to use locks. I should've known she was in there when I heard the singing. But I thought it was just Beast Boy leaving his radio on- why Beast has to have a radio in the bathroom escapes me-and like a pig, I walked in.

Evidently, Starfire doesn't really know how to use shower curtains, either.

I didn't mean to stare, but, honestly, I've been in love with Star for the past five years, and I'm a guy.

What do you want from me?

And yet, another voice sneaks in my head. _I waited for you, Noah, for an entire year. And you never came. _

Wait, since when are the voices in my head lines from Nicholas Spark novels?

I groan. My mask feels sticky and heavy on my face, so I take it off, blinking, and step out of my bed.

A guilty feeling erupts in my stomach the moment I open my door. I don't feel bad that I walked in, because that was really and accident. No, I feel guilty about the stuff I started feeling afterwards.

Beast Boy would call it animal magnetism. Cy would say that my mechanical parts are longing to be joined with other mechanical parts, while wiggling his eyebrows and laughing. Raven would just come right out and say that I want Star.

I don't know what I would call it.

I pad, barefoot and maskless, down the hallway, toward the noises. More lines from _The Notebook_ lead me to believe that somebody is getting in their daily Chick Flick dose.

As I near the television, I see that the 'somebody' is Star. She's curled up, wearing her little green nightdress.

Apparently, my life isn't a complete hell yet.

"Hello, Friend Robin," She chirps looking up from the television.

"Oh, hey, Star…" I say, stumbling into the coffee table.

"I am watching the Family of ABC. A moving picture called the Notebook." She says, pointing to the screen.

I sit down next to her. "Mind if I, um, watch it with you?"

"You may, Friend Robin. She says.

We watch in silence for a few minutes, and I blush as Ally and Noah, well, engage in certain activities. It's not because I'm a pansy or anything. It's because she's sitting dangerously close to me, and what's happening on the screen isn't helping my resolve to not drool.

Starfire's right; by the time the Notebook's over, she has nestled herself into my side and is sobbing into my shirt.

"Shhh, Star, it's okay," I mumble, trying my hardest to wipe away her tears and not kiss them away.

"Why did you not warn me it was so sad?" She wails.

"Most movies like this are," I say blandly, not sure at all how to handle this.

And then I feel it.

A little nudge in my mind, a nudge that is unmistakably Raven.

_Kiss her, you imbecile!_

I don't think, I just do.

At first, I can tell she's surprised and confused, because her mouth forms a small 'o'.

And then she kisses back, and my entire world vanishes.

It's just Starfire, one of my hands in her hair, my lips pressed on hers, my tongue roaming the unfamiliar territory.

I flip myself so I'm pinning her beneath me, and I can only think one thing: Thank you, Raven!

Starfire POV:

The next morning, I somehow wake up on my own in my bedroom. I think of last night, and I smile to myself.

But Robin is not in the training room, when I go to look for him. He is not in the kitchen, or anywhere else.

I finally go to check the last place I can: the couch where we kissed.

Robin is not there. But, right where I was curled up, there is a lumpy package with my name on it in Robin's messy handwriting.

I open it and laugh out loud.

It is a collection of movies, such as _The Holiday, The Titanic, A Walk To Remember, Sabrina, _and many others.

On the top, stuck to a picture called_ An Officer And A Gentleman_, is a single Note-Of-The-Post-It.

It reads, _Tonight. _

**A.N. So for how many of you, when you first watched the Notebook, your first reaction was the same as Stars? **


End file.
